1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for making electrical connections from an anode to a subsea structure for the purpose of cathodic protection of the subsea structure by sacrificial corrosion of the anode.
2. Description of Related Art
Anodes are frequently connected to metal structures used in and on the sea, to protect the integrity of the metal structure by cathodic protection. Anodes are formed from metals which sacrificially corrode in preference to the metal structure, which functions as the cathode in the electrochemical circuit formed between the anode and the metal structure. The anode is typically replaced periodically as it corrodes.
Cathodic protection typically requires an electrical connection between the anode and the structure being protected. Connection of anodes to submerged metal structures such as legs for platforms is typically accomplished by bolting or welding the anode connections in place in order to penetrate any protective coatings on the metal structure, such as paint and the like or marine growth such as algae, etc. in order to ensure an effective electrical connection between the anode and the metal structure being protected.